The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a via electrode, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a via electrode containing graphene particles.
Recently, portable electronics tend to become smaller, lighter and more multi-functional. Typical portable electronics adopt uniform high-performance electronic components and stable systems. In particular, stacked chip packages in which a plurality of semiconductor chips including integrated multiple transistors are mounted in multiple layers are increasingly used as semiconductor components for production cost reduction. Typical stacked chip packages can reduce resistance between wires connecting substrates by means of through silicon vias (TSVs).
A TSV may contain metallic materials formed by such methods as electroplating, laser reflowing, dipping, and paste printing. As an example, laser reflowing or dipping is carried out at a high pressure of over about 5 Mpa and paste printing requires a high heat treatment temperature, which tends to result in a lower profitability.